dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Lenaria Republic
| population = 100,000 | religion = Rena Faith | inhabitants = Humans }} is a Human Nation located south west of Bandol Plain in the Central Continent. Overview Holy Lenaria Republic is a religious nation and is one of the most powerful nations among the many other nations. Holy Lenaria Republic is a country created by Rena's believers who worships the Goddess Rena. Because it is a rich country, many people who are not believers of the goddess Alrena also visit. Layout Originally the country only has the surrounding hills in the founding of the nation. But now, it has expanded over the years and became the current size. It is a large country with multiple . The Lenaria city is surrounded by ramparts. Citizens living inside the Lenaria city has decent accommodation. The Moneychanger is located inside the wall. Holy Lenaria Republic has an outside city. The Outer City is a city built outside the city ramparts. Outside of the ramparts has not been paved. Architecture The buildings in the outer city are made of wood and there are many poor structures from the side. Landmarks Alrena Temple The Alrena temple is located on the hill in the centre of Holy Lenaria Republic. The Rena temple of the Holy Lenaria Republic is the greatest sacred place of Goddess Rena faith, believers from all over the world would visit the temple for worship. The Rena temple was built by Dwarves and is better than any other royal palace. It seems the building is quite robust. There are magic alarm devices planted in some places. The alarm device made by Dwarves can excellently detect a single shot of half-heart magic. Black Fang Base The Black Fang Base is the headquarters of the Black Fang. It is located in the suburbs of the outer city. The base building is huge and can accommodate more than 100 humans. Once entered the building, only the room near the entrance on the first floor can be entered. In the large room, focusing on a large place made in a circle, it is radially high like a . There are high wooden walls around the central square, it was like a circus tent. gendol uses it as as an execution arena. The basement is the home of Negul, and there are many human carcass. Freedom Warrior Association Headquarters The main headquarters is inside the city walls. The branch office is located at the outside city. It is a splendid building made of solid stone. Culture Because it is a country that worships the war goddess, militarism is the national motto. Customs It is not necessary to have a citizenship in order to enter if it is outside the city. However it is dangerous to be outside the city walls. The people in the outside city are from destroyed countries, or criminals who has been driven out of their countries. The people there don't solve the crimes. However in principle, the country protects its own citizens and citizens of other countries that have signed the treaty, so there is no obligation to protect those who do not have citizenship. In other words, even if it is a crime, you cannot receive national protection. Therefore it is very insecure. Some of the owners of the inn in the outer city attack customers. They use Lenal and Tukam currencies. Government As the name suggest, the ruler's reign is a four-year term instead of a . The selection of the consul officer is different from the elections of the general republic, the Rena temple chooses among those who have been recommended by a certain number of citizens. The Alrena religious order has over the resolutions of the policies organised by the consuls and citizens. Therefore the politics of this country can not ignore the intention of the Alrena religious order. The Alrena religious order that governs this country has instructed the Freedom Warrior Association to allow even non-citizens to join, if they are warriors protecting people from fiends. As a result, the Freedom Warrior Association now accepts members who do not have citizenship. Participants that do not have citizenship but are entitled protection by certain laws. The content of protection is mainly property rights and personal protection. Even if a person without citizenship meets a unpleasant crime, the officials will basically do nothing. The same is true for Freedom Warrior who joined the association. If you become a Freedom Warrior, you will get some protection, but you will not be protected unless you collect evidence and appeal. Victims must also collect evidence. In addition to the time and effort, the officials will not move unless there is solid evidence. This does not punish the perpetrator unless the witness clearly of the current offender. Foreign Relations ;Eld Kingdom :Some of the nobles of Holy Lenaria Republic has abdicated their position to their successors and migrated to Eld Kingdom. ;Roch Kingdom Military Strength The Holy Lenaria Republic has the Order of the Swan Knights. The thousands of temple knights are excellent, and the heavy infantry units made up of citizens are also strong. History The Holy Lenaria Republic was founded by the Swan Knight, Lohen. Negul, the Manticore appeared near this country. A lot of people have been sacrificed against the Manticore. Citizens The city of Lenaria, which has multiple satellite cities, has a population of about 100,000. Of course, the population will increase even further if it includes those who doesn't have citizenship. *Lohen *Bowen *Hyllus *Lucullus Former Citizens *Midou Reiji *Midou Kyouka *Suiouji Chiyuki *Akamine Shirone *Takayama Kaya *Yoshino Sahoko *Sasaki Rino *Todoroki Naomi Non-Citizens *Negul *Ernen *Gendol Former Non-Citizens *Borat *Renaire References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Nation Category:Central Continent